


The Fanfiction dictionary

by SusanSketchesanddoodles



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanSketchesanddoodles/pseuds/SusanSketchesanddoodles
Summary: The English fanfiction dictionaryFor all the types, acronyms and words used in fanfiction.A quick and easy guide for all the new readers.





	The Fanfiction dictionary

**Author's Note:**

> I got confused be some terms used in the fanfiction community, so I made a small "dictionary".  
> Disclaimer! everything here is how I understand it, or it is of the interwebs!

The English fanfiction dictionary  
For all the types, acronyms and words used in fanfiction.

@SusanSketchesandDoodles  
2018  
A quick and easy guide for all the new readers.

 

Types of fanfiction/fanfics/fic/ff:

One/two shot  
‘One shot’ refers to a fanfiction that is usually on chapter long; alternatively, a ‘two shot’ refers to a fanfiction that is two chapters long.

AU (alternate universe)  
This means the world (universe) is different. The physics, geography, technology etc. are different, e.g. no magic in Harry Potter, no chakra in Naruto. Popular in this category are HS (high school) and college fan fictions, where the canon characters are written as students in real world school.

AR (alternate reality)  
This is where the world is the same, but some (or most) basic canon facts are different, e.g. for Naruto, Namikaze Minato never died and is Hokage, or in Harry Potter, Harry never goes to Hogwarts, instead being tutored by his godfather. AU and AR are often used interchangeably, with AU being more common in most fandoms.

AT (alternate timeline)  
This refers to fan fictions that take place in another time than the canon (e.g. in Ancient Greece, when the canon is in present time), or change the time line itself. A special case of this is TT (Time Travel), where characters travel back or forth in time.

AH (all-human)  
This is used for fanfiction where canonical non-human characters are depicted as human. For instance, if the animals in Narnia were all humans. Usually in such cases the characters retain their names and personality, despite the change in species.

Crackfic  
This is fanfiction that often does not make a whole lot of sense, is generally weird and not meant to be taken seriously.

Crossover/xover/ C/O  
This is a piece of fanfiction that incorporates several different fandoms in one piece of writing.

Deathfic  
This is a piece of writing where most of the characters die in a horrible and grotesque fashion. After the death of the characters, the piece tends to focus on the ramifications of their deaths. 

Drabble  
This refers to fanfiction that is usually short, vague or perhaps extremely deep. This is a fanfiction quickly thought of, and quickly written.

Fluff  
This is often an happy and positive fanfiction. Though the term can be derogatory when used to say that a piece lacked substance.

Lemon  
This is a fanfiction with one, or several, sexual scenes included. (Is a level of smut)

Lime  
This is a fanfiction similar to lemon, but milder. The piece of writing will contain non-explicit sexual situations. (Is a level of smut)

Non-canon  
This is a piece of fanfiction that is a direct violation of canon. Non-canon is similar to AU but differs in that the history of the piece meshes with canon except for a detail that happens in the piece.

Mpreg/mpregfic  
This is a piece of writing where a male character becomes/is pregnant. Mpreg, meaning Male-pregnancy.

Post-fin  
This is a fanfiction that deal with events after the series finale of a television show. Post-fin, short for Post Finale.

Prefic  
This is a fanfiction that takes place before the canon events in the fandom.

PWP  
This is a piece of fanfiction that contains no other action than an overt sexual act between the characters. PWP, meaning ‘Porn Without Plot’ or ‘Plot, What Plot?’. 

Real person fic/ RPF  
This is a fanfiction that features real people in fictional events/relationships etc.

Shipper fic  
This is a fanfiction that is blatantly about or blatantly supports a romantic couple.

Side story  
This is a fanfiction following the same plot as a particular fanfiction, but focusing on minor characters or events that aren’t as important to the main plot.

Slash  
This is a fanfiction with the central theme, plot or characterizations involving a romantic or sexual relationship between two members of the same sex.

Smut  
This is a fanfiction that has sexual content. Smut has many levels. Some smut pieces may have scenes with sexual intercourse. Some smut pieces may not.

Songfic  
This is a piece of fanfiction that normally starts out with the lyrics from a song. This song either inspired the writer while they wrote the story, relates to how the author views the character, helps set the mood of a story or sets the basic plot for a piece.

Vignette  
This is a piece of fanfiction which is centered on a characters feelings, emotions, experiences, reflections, and thoughts. Usually very short.

Yoai

This is a piece of fanfiction between two males, (M/M), usually in a graphic sexual scene.

Yuri  
This is a piece of fanfiction between two females, (F/F), usually with romantic scenes that involve kissing.

Acronyms:

Admin  
Stands for Administrator. Administrators maintain and run discussion groups via e-mail, usenet or web based message boards.

A/N  
Stands for author’s note.

BNF  
Stands for Big Name Fan. A fan who is known throughout a fandom. A person who is a Big Name Fan is generally not aware of their own status. People become Big Name Fans mostly through their actions. Big Name Fans tend to maintain large or specialized archives, write fan fiction that is well known, moderate large mailing lists, or organize fannish events.

-cest  
Denotes incest, and is usually attached to either a pairing code or last name. Sometimes seen as “twincest,” implying incest between twins.

F/F  
Stands for female/female, and a synonym with femmeslash and femslash. This designation means that the piece will include a romantic or sexual relationship between two women.

Het  
Stands for heterosexual. A heterosexual fanfiction (het fic) has a romantic relationship between two characters of the opposite sex. The term is used most commonly in reference to non-canon pairings.

M/M  
Stands for Male/Male. Denotes a story involving a romantic or sexual relationship between two male characters.

Mod  
Short for Moderator. Performs the same job as an Adminstrator.

OC  
Stands for Original Character.

OFC  
Stands for Original Female Character.

OMC  
Stands for Original Male Character.

OOC  
Stands for Out Of Character. 

OTP  
The ship one favors over all. OTP, stands for One True Pairing.

RL  
Stands for Real Life.

R/R  
Usually used by authors to encourage those who read their fanfiction to review it. R/R, meaning Read & Review.

S&M / S/M  
Sex that involves actual pain and humiliation. It is always consensual. If it is non-consensual, it's just sadism. S&M, stands for Sadism & Masochism.

Ship  
A romantic pairing. Ship, short for Relationship.

WIP  
WIP's are fanfictions that are generally posted chapter by chapter to a mailing list or other discussion forum. After the WIP is finished, the author may go back and revise the story. Wip, stands for Work In Progress. 

Words:

Americanisms  
The use of American spellings, terms, and references, usually regarded as errors in fandoms whose canon is set in England or related locales.

Beta  
A Beta reader: A person who critiques a story for an author. The critique normally examines the following parts of a piece: grammar, spelling, characterizations, plot, similarities to canon, and language. Essentially an editor.

Britspeak  
The use of British spellings, terms, and references, important in fandoms whose canon is set in England or related locales.

Canon  
The established history and characterizations of the show, movie and/or book. Much of canon is open to interpretation, based on a viewer’s perceptions and what is canon will differ from fandom to fandom. For example, when a book is turned into a movie, usually the book would be considered canon.

Challenge  
An idea given out by a reader that encourages and tests authors to write a piece with the ideas listed. Sometimes challenges are part of a contest and the ideas are in fact a set of rules.

Disclaimer  
A part of the fan fiction header where the author claims they do not have the rights to the show, book, movie, game, etc. This is often found in the author's notes or introductory material for a fic. While this is not always done, it is encouraged that authors include a disclaimer in their fan fiction.

Fandom  
All the fans activities around and about a tv show, movie, book, cartoon, etc. Writing fan fiction is one such activity.

Fanon  
A belief in a fandom that is widely believed to be true though there may be little canon evidence to support the belief.

Fanzine/zine  
Amateur magazines created by fans. These often contain fanart, fanfiction and essays about the fandom on which the magazine is based.

Ficlet  
A very short piece of fanfiction.

Flame  
A negative comment that offers no constructive information for the author or that is intended to insult a person rather than discuss the piece or issue at hand. 

Mary Sue  
A female character that may be loosely based on the author. The character often is perfect and has a tendency to save the day. The story may focus around canon characters and their relationship to the character. If a character is called a Mary Sue, it is generally considered derogatory.

Marty Stu/ Gary Stu/ Marty Sam  
A male character that may be loosely based on the author. The character often is perfect and has a tendency to save the day. The story may focus around canon characters and their relationship to the character. If a character is called a Marty Stu/ Gary Stu/ Marty Sam, it is generally considered derogatory.

Movieverse  
A subgenre of the main fandom that is based on the movie.

Muse  
The personification of an author's inspiration.

Pairing  
Any combination of characters who are romantically and/or sexually involved, either from established continuity or (more likely) desired together by fans. The term is often interchangeable with “ship”.

Plot bunny  
-A story idea that arises at a bad time.  
-A story idea that spawns many story ideas.  
-A story idea that the author has no intent of writing  
-A story idea that hops into an author's mind and won't leave until the story is written.

Posting  
Publishing a piece of fan fiction to an archive, mailing list, message board, or usenet group.

Rating  
An author – or archivist – applied system which lets readers know what they're in for before they start reading a story. Not all archives or mailing lists require ratings, but most do -- ratings are increasingly becoming a solid component of good fanfiction etiquette, and at very least authors are expected to warn readers if a story contains explicit adult content. Many sites are now setting up their own rating systems. In these cases, the site usually provides a guide for authors and readers. Ratings and codes may vary for site to site.

Repost  
A story or note that is being posted again to a forum, newsgroups or mailing list.

Review  
Opinions on a piece by a reader for fellow readers.

Re-vamp  
To heavily edit, overhaul or re-write a fanfiction. Usually used to update and improve an older story.

Shipper  
A fan who supports a romantic pairing for a genre.


End file.
